One of the boys
by Ida Sofie
Summary: bella and edward are best friends.how will she handle it,when he shows his new girlfriend to her?did all of this happen because emmet called edward gay?will alice do some wicked things to them?why are rosalie always so cold? guess we will never know...
1. Chapter 1

_italien - lyricks_

**im only writing this once - Im NOT stephanie Meyer. If i were i wouldn't be writing here...**

**i would be writing more books in the twilight saga**

** -**

**Twilight - One of the boys**

**- chapter 1 - One of the boys**

If I had known my bestfriend would just show up with his girlfriend like that in his livingroom. I would have told him before about my big selfish secret.  
Why haven't I told him you might think.  
Well, BECAUSE HE IS MY FREAKING BESTFRIEND! I don't want to loose him, I will gladly suffer,if it means there I have to hide my feelings, as long as I can be together with him…..i think

Right now im sitting here staring out the window- watching the rain,  
yeh I know, rain here in forks, who would have thought?  
- the pain was worse than ever, because now, I had no chanses to win him back at all.

You want to know why im sitting here, feeling like an retarded idiot?

Well, here it is;

**Bella 4th class**

I was moving to Froks from phoenix, because my mom had married phill.  
Not because I hate him, because I don't, he is very kind and he's doing my mother well. But phill is traveling the whole time, and my mom is stuck here with me,  
and I can see that she is lonely without phill. So I sent myself here, to Forks, in Washington. I'm not alone anyways, Im living with my dad; Charlie.

My first day at school started with a lot of blushing and tripping.  
What could I say? I'm born a klutz.  
I got all kinds of stares the whole day, a few people asked about my name, and I had to correct the most of them "its Bella, not Isabella"  
a few persons actually asked me a few questions, like " how do you like it here?" someone named Erik asked, -he reminded me of a chess player, 'chess Erik' - or my favorite " so, I guess you're the new girl" some creepy stalker asked me, duh, im the only new person here! But he were very kind and showed me the class rooms and giving me a tour. He was actually kind of sweet… but still; a creepy stalker…

People here was very close here, its seemed pretty hard to become friends with someone who have known each other since birth.  
I just hoped I would find someone who would invtite me to their lunch table.

The day went by quick, and mike was around me the whole time, it was kind of sweet.  
My 5th and last period for the day, I was seated next to a very cute girl on my length and raven black shoulder length hair.  
She greated me with a cute smile, and a big hug.  
I just looked shocked at her, but she just giggled "I'm Alice, and I have a feeling that we are going to be very good friends!"  
I just stared at her, but ended up with a goofy grin on my face, and nodded.  
"please excuse my sister, sometimes I think she's mental-" but before he could continue his sentence, the girl, Alice, whacked him playfully on his arm.  
He had those most amazing eyes ive ever seen.A deep green color and I was just to lost in them. He gave me to most breath taking smile ive ever seen; a crooked grin. He ran his fingers through his hair " hey there bella" I blushed a deep red, and my eyes wandered over to his hair. It was in a; just-rolled-out-off-bed look. I was so lost in thoughts when I felt a tap- or death grip- on my shoulder and when I turned around, I saw a blond girl in a see through blouse and a mini skrit.

"hey, new girl, My name Lauren, like you totally already knew" -what was the worst part? Her bad English grammar, or her high pitchy voice?  
I just shrugged and turned around to continue my chat with the siblings, later i found out that they were twins. Thats when I heard her pitchy voice again.  
"like, Ewwww! Its like tottaly a spider here, get it away, plese helpe me, someone, kill it! Ewwww!"  
she was jumping around, and her voice made my ears bleed.  
"shut up! my ears are bleeding, and its just a spider, calm down girl!"  
Lauren -who had stopped jumping around, with some tissues sticking out of her bra- was just staring at me, and so were the rest of the class.  
I blushed and looked down on my shoes, I picked up the spider and let it out the window-  
just when a big grizzley sized boy stod in the classroom, with a booming laugh.  
On my way back, I tripped – yes over air- and almost fell over the boy with the piercing green eyes, when he wrapped his arms around me, and putted me in his lap.  
"Lauren, it was just a tiny spider! It's a lot more things that are more dangerous than that!" the boy boomed,  
Lauren putted a hand on her hip, "like, what?" she began tapping her foot on the floor, waiting for an explenation.  
"I can belch the alphabet, just don't double-dog-dare me!"  
he grinned widly, as Lauren ran out of the class, with a screaming "like, ewwww!" probably off to do something about the tissues problem.

I forgot there I was sitting in the boys lap , when emmett commented it, and I blushed and stood up to fast got dizzy, and tripped over my feets this time, and once again he wrapped his hands around my waist, and dragged me down to his lap. Lets just sey, a tomato would be jealous of my color.

"im, im so sorry, im such a klutzl, and-" he cutt me off, " no problem at all, by the way, im Edward" he gave me a breath taking crooked grin, and helped me up, " want to join us for lunch?" I thought I was going to drown in his eyes, but I managed to nod, and he dragged me off after my hand.

-

**Katy perry – one of the boys**

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream_

_'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double-dog-dare me_

_And I chose guitar over ballet_

_And I take these suckers down, 'cause they just get in my way_

_-_

That day, Edward, Emmett and alice introduced me to the Hales twins; Rosalie- who wouldent stop glaring daggers att me. And Jasper- a calm looking guy. Both of them had beautiful blond hair.  
That was how I got to know them all, and for the first time, I had real friends. We talked about everything, I have never talked as much in my whol life, as that time.

**Flashback ended**

I remember when I told them about my lifelong kluzyness, and when my mom dragged me to ballet school, to make my balance better.  
I was beggeing her not to send me there, im not the ballet type.  
In the end, I ended up with a guitar from my granddad we found, and since I was 6, I played the guitar.  
But I did not tell them about all of the lyricks I have in my room, that's my secret. But not anymore, Edward knew after 8th grade.

_The way you look at me_

_Is kinda like a little sister_

_Rubbed by your goodbyes_

_And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

It was fine with me that jasper and Emmett saw me like a little sister, but Edward, I hoped he saw me more like a best friend.  
And that's how I saw him to, until I fell in love. Of course I fell in love with him, the whole school had.  
How could Edward possible feel the same way, when I came in those big t-shirts, and my knee length shorts?  
Alice, Edward and I grew very close over the years, we were always together. jasper and Emmett, who was one years older, was with us as often as possible, Rosalie is another chapter for her self, im still a bit afraid of her.

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be one of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys_

I changed a little bit, who doesn't over the years? I still loved sweatpants and big t-shirts, but if I wear a big t-shit, ill sometimes use my skinny jeans that alice brought me (yes she buys me things all the time, even though I refuse) And when I use my sweatpants, I wear a tranktop, but of course my big-t shirt over. Does that make sens to you?  
I just like walking in comfortable clothes, not miniskirts and revealing topps. Its just who I am.  
If alice had gotten her will, something like this would have happened;

_So over summer, something changed_

_I started reading "Seventeen" and shaving my legs,_

_And I study "Lolita" religously._

_And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me_

So not going to happened,  
if he ever wants me, I will want him to want the real me, understandable?

_I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed_

_I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team_

_And I swear maybe one day_

_You're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me_

Okey, I know the end was a bit OOC for me, but hey! A girle can have dreams, right?

-

-

**AN:**

**SORRY FOR BAD ENGLISH AND GRAMMAR**

**this was just some kind of a info chapter,  
so you know a little bit more about how they became friends and so on**

**next is about their friendship growing and a little bit fluff but also her pain**

**- **

**i need a person who can edit my story**

**please tell me, if you want to **

**-ida**


	2. Chapter 2

** lyricks the is her thoughts ( often)  
im not the biggest fan of theses songs, but they have a meaning behind them.**

**im so sorry for writing laurent, when i ment to write lauren**

**please keep correcting me ;)**

**Twilight - one of the boys  
chapter 2 - I'd lie **

**-**

Okey, this is the last chapter, before I tell you, why im crying my heart out, poor poor pillow.

**Bella just 16**

I heard Edwards car drive into the front of our house, i grabbed an red apple, and ran outside to meet him in the car.  
I jumped in and runed around took take a look at him, he was driving alice car today, it was yellow made for speed ( Edward had soaked Rosailes new dress in tomato sauce) so his car was now a wicked wreck.  
**note to myself**: dont get on Rosalie's bad side

**Taylor swift - i'd lie**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

We turned on some music, we have the same taste in music, and thats great; specially when alice and emmett are big fans of the song barbie girl from aqua. i guess that says it all.  
we turned on _Meg & Dia - Monster_. I love _Meg and Dia_, if yo know the lyrics to their song, it all holds a story. _monster_ and _yellow butterfly_ are two of the most saddest songs i've ever heard.  
It was raining heavily today, more than usual. I still dont like the rain so much, but im used to it.  
After a comfortable silence, I had decided to ask "Edward, have you ever fallen in love ?"  
-

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

-

He pulled in to the schools parking lot, and gave me a breath taking crooked grin.  
We run under the closest roof, so we have a little bit more shelter from the rain.  
im like a cat, I hate rain. except cats have great balance, witch i don't.

Today I was wearing a blue t-shirt, and its in my real size. Alice brought it, but I just love it to much to stuff it in the back of my closet.  
It has a deep blue color with the words "I think he´s gay" in grey, and a arrow witch is pointing to my left side, luckily Edward is on my right.  
Edwars favourite color is blue, and he says I look pretty in blue, so why not?  
-

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's blue_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie  
- _

My first 4 classes flew by;  
first i had trig with someone named jessica, she was kind to me… i think. But she was talking _constantly.  
second was gymnastic. _me and sport have never been on the same length. I dont do sports; mostly because everyone in a 10 meter radius would get hurt. The whole school knew, so everyone alway kept a certain space between us in gym. But i do enjoy basketball. im almost clumsyless when i play, yes Emmett made up a new word ; clumsyless, less clumsyer. I walked in to the gym, with my big shorts and a wide t-shirt, and my hair in a messy bun. i walked over to the basketball guys, i had gotten a little respect by them, after i played basketball with them the first time. Jasper, seth, jamie and a few other guys stood there. i greeted them with me sticking out my thoung playfully at them, while they just grinned goofily at me. They pulled me systematically into a hug; jasper first, followed by seth and so on. As jasper had said " its for everyones safety"

i was like one of them, one of the boys  
or just like a little sister  
what could i expect when most of my friends were boys, and i hid away the little of curves i had.

we were having tennis in the gym today, lets just say i were lucky; no one ended up in the hospital.

And soon enough I was done with the other classes all i had left was biology with Edward. I walked out of the classroom, and meet Edward on my way to the cafeteria. He talked about a upcoming basketball match, yes he plays basketball, and so do Emmett and jasper too.

We were walking to the table where jasper and alice ( alice one jaspers lapp) and rosale and Emmett ( in a big lip lock) sat, and we sat down next to them. Their realationship has just grown closer and closer over the year, and just naturally became girlfriends and boyfriends, you have no idea how jealous I am.

I woke up from my day dreaming, of emmetts booming laugh, I snapped my head up, " did you finaly realize Edward was gay, huh?!" I looked at him questionally, "what are you talking about emme-" then it hit me, my t-shirt! "oh, im so sorry Edward, well just switch places, right?" Edward just chuckled and my blush got even redder if possible, "no! _no_ way you are switching, Im nether gay, and at least I have a proof" jasper pointed at alice, who smiled devilish. " barbie bella, come on!" and with that alice dragged me off, to change my clothes.

**(I have nothing against thouse who are gay, one of my closest friends are, please don't feel offended. And he actully has a t-shirt like that. You should have seen him when he stoppd next our teacher) **

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

Right now I was wearing one of alice tights and a blue tunica, I loved it, sometimes I wish im more girly, so I could use these types of clothes.

Oh, well

I walked to my next class, biology, and took my seat next to Edward, he gave me a crooked grin and compliment fro my dress, i had just got back my real color since last blush, but now I got it back, it never leaves me for long. the blush i mean.

Today we were going to watch a movie, so the teacher turned off the lights, and showed us a "how to do" movie.

I hated it when we were watching movies. Not because of the movie, but because I couldn't concentrate, because of a Greek God who sits next to me. To be honest, I just wanted to jump him right there. But over the years, I have lerned to control my self-control.

Great, now I sounds like a hormonally teenager boy…

When the movie was over, my hands were numb from holding the table in a death grip.  
All I wanted was to go home, and do my homework before I could drive my old truck over to Edwards house. It was Friday and movie night. Im not sure if I love or hate those nights. Alice and jasper, Emmett and rosaile, were all sitting in each others lap. Edward and I was sitting next to each other, but sometimes, I also sat in his lap. Of course as friends, but we almost always ended up with ether me sitting in his lap, he leaning his head on my soulder or the other way around, or his head in my lap ore the other way around.  
It was comfortable, but at the same time painful.

The bell rang, and Edward drove me home so I could write the last lines in my English novel and then make dinner to charl…erm dad.

I ran up the stairs. i pulled my hair up in a messy bun, and stuffed the widest t shirt i got into a bag, along with a long boys shorts, together with my toothbrush and the other stuff.  
i wrote the last 400 words in my novel, and ran down the stairs and made charlie some fish for dinner.

I decided to call dad, and tell him about the movie night. by now he was used that i called him on the evenings, asking if i could go over at Alice's place. but it was always the same conversation;

(bella - **blood** / charlie - _italien_)

"**hey charl--dad!**" i stutterd.

"_are you okay bells, is there something wrong_?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"**no**** i just wanted to say there i was going over to alice, and ill be staying there tonight, the dinner is in the oven, just turn it on 180 degrees, okay?**"

"_yeah, fine bells, thanks. have fun. bye_!"

and with that he hung up on me.

I grabbed my coat, and ran out to my car, and drove over to Edward.

-

**AN/**

**im going to update once a week if i can**

**but i have a lot of tests, but ill try**

**still need a edditor!**

**tanks to everyone who  
R&R**

**-ida **


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Edward had been acting wierd the whole week, and today, when he dropped me off after school, he had asked me to come over at his place around 5 pm. it was something about a sureprise and something about me 'approving' something. i hate sureprises.  
i ran up the staires and finnished my calculus homework. then i walked carefully down the stairs because i did not want to trip and end up in the hospital.  
Again.  
I think i have broken every single bone in my body, exept for 3 bones in my left ear, please dont ask about my right!

I roamed through the fridge, looking for something to make charlie and me. we were going to eat together, because charlie would be awyay until wednesday to go fishing with billy.  
I groaned as i found another pice of fish, we ate fish very often because charlise fishes alot, and he loves it. the fish i mean, and the fishing part.  
That reminded me to go grocary shopping tomorrow.  
I slammed the door to the fridge shutt, and began working my magic with the fish.

When charlie came home we ate in silence, the only sound was from charlies slurping and the the spoons clinging sound. I finnished quicly, grabbed my coat and took my car keys, kissed carlie good bye, wished him good luck and drove off to the cullens.

As i drove in my 30km/h i began wondering what his big sureprise was. he seemed pretty happy. maybe they were going to hikering again, or maybe emmet dragged a dog home. AGAIN.  
emmet would never be satisfied with a little gold fish, the only reason its still alive, is there its a female, and rosale would kill emmet if he flushed ut down the toilet.

* * *

WHile i was driving I began thinking about my first and only kiss;  
Edward and I were in 6th grade, and were playing outside.

We were out in esmes rose garden when it started raining, so we hided under a little sakura tree. His hair was a mess as always, and it was dripping wet, he looked like and angel.

"who do you want to have your first kiss with Bella?" he asked as he sendt me a side glance. I just shrugged " what about you?" I asked "im afraid someone like Laurent malroy is going to steal it if im not careful, and I don't want that" He muttered under his breath Edward looked at me with a grimace. We both laughed, I looked him in his eyes," then do you want me to be the first one you kiss, then you don't have to be afraid of laurent?" I couldn't believe I said that, his eyes widened, and he was lost in his thoughts. "sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, you probably want to kiss someone you love" I said and turned around. He took my face his cold small hands and stared at me for a long time " do you want me to, are you okay with that?" I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded, of course I wanted my biggest, and not to mention only crush kiss me.

He leant in and stopped millimeters away from my lips, where he stopped, when his gently lips meet mine, it felt like heaven, you cant compare anything with Edwards kissing, I just have one word for it; amazing. The kiss was sweet and innocent but it ended to soon.

-

Taylor swift - hey sthepehen

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_I can't help myself_

_-_

We saw a flashing light and heard a booming laugh, there stood alice with a camera in her hands, and Emmett was laughing for his dear life. I did the only thing I could; I blushed, hah, as if I didn't do it before.

Did he feel that our lips matched perfect? Did he have the same butterflies as I had? Was this the best thing he had ever done too? Was I a bad kisser? The questions went on.…

I haven't kissed anyone after that, not even Edward. I don't think Edward have ether, or I hope so. Im so selfish for wanting something who is way out of my league.

-

_Hey Stephen (Edward), I've been holding back this feeling so I've got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all so I thought but I never see nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk the way you talk the way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen (Edward), why are people always leaving I think you and I should stay the same_

_-_

All that went through my thought after the kiss, and as if I had a replay button, it went on again at night, when I tried to sleep, even today im still replaying that memory and those thoughts.  
I was was almost in the parking lot in front of their house. My old chevy truck was still as good as it had always been, i could barley drive over 55 Km/h.

-

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight_

_I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near_

_Shine, shine, shine_

_-_

I drove into the front jard, and stopped my lovely old car. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst ( emmett destroying esmes new decorated living room )  
I knocked on the door and walked inside this was like my third home)  
i didn't manage to pull my coat off before alice grabbed my hand, waith a worryed look on her face " you know i love you and ill always be here for you, just tell me when you need my car kees" i looked confused at her, but didnt manage to answear before she pulled me with her. alice is alway a happy-go-luck girl and so energic, but now she looked annoyed, worried, and mayeb a little bit angry?

"whats going on alice?" she didnt reply, but squised my hand tighter, and pointet at the living room. did emmett go over board with his games?

the first thing i saw, was edward, facing someone, with a smile, that didnt reallt reach his eyes. I took a few more steps, and gasped. there, next to edward, was a pretty strawberry blond girl.  
they had intwirreld hands, and she was talking with a bell like voice. i felt a strike of jealusy .He still had that wierd similing face on, but i could see he wasnt really lissening. "and the jessica said she didnt want -" Alice caughed to get therir attention, and Edwards head snapped up, when he saw me walk into the living room. He stood up, and helped the gril of the couch and came over to me and alice. Alice just squised my hand again, but she keept still.

"bella, your finnaly here!" he gave me my private crooked smile, there were only mine"  
i want you to meet tanya, my girlefriend, she moved here with her family, we have know each other since we were little, bacause our parents used always to be together" i just nodded, i didnt manage to heat anything more;

_I want__ you to meet tanya, my girlefriend… tanya, my girlefriend… my girlefriend…_

i dint even know what to say, and even if i could, i wouldt be seying anything. I just stood there clenching my fist, and squising alices hand.  
Tanya took my hand to shake, she smirked smugly "hi there bella" I just nodded, again.  
she was beautiful, she had beautiful clothes, a beautiful voice, everything about her was… beautiful and perfect

Edward grinned and kissed her chek.

**AN/ **

**okey, so i got some reviews, **

**saying that they wanted me to continue, and ill try, **

**but i dont want you to expect me to udate often,**

**school is first priority.**

**-**

**I dont like taylor swift, in fact,the only reason i have her songs here,**

** is because on of my friends is playing songs of here the WHOLE time, **

**and i dont have any other matching songs to my story**

**i began writing this story because og paramore - misery business**

-

**please tell me if you have an idea to what i could write in these chapters!**


End file.
